Star Trek: Rifts in Time
by Justin Hilliard
Summary: Rifts in time open in space, harnessed by an unknown enemy. Captain Kirk must unravel the mystery and restore the true timeline.
1. Chapter 1

"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." – Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Trek characters, nor am making any profit on this story.

Chapter 1

"Activate the rift." The captain of the vessel stood at the helm of his ship. His surroundings are dark, and there were many others on the bridge.

"Rift generating, parameters of the rift?" A Klingon male behind him working on a console, who was most obviously the chief engineer.

"Set parameters, December 13, year 2265. Aboard U.S.S Enterprise orbiting the Deep Space Station K-7." The captain ordered the chief engineer to set the parameters of the rift they were opening,

"Aye, captain." The engineer obeyed like any good officer would do. He started keying in hard at the console, and he speaks again. "The rift is open."

The captain looked ahead of him and shouted to all of his officers. "View screen on, front view."

The view screen flipped on and he glanced at it, there was nothing. There and that worried the captain, he thought that it was visible.

"Where is it?"

"Sir, I opened it in your ready room, unless you intended to take the entire ship into the rift, to be on a deck of the Enterprise." The engineer sneered at his captain.

The Captain turned and walked to the entrance to his ready room. "Thank you, much. And, please lose the attitude." The captain sneered right back and walked into the captain's ready room. A Romulan man follows him and enters the ready room as well. The captain is sitting on his chair, and the Romulan sat on the opposite seat.

"What can I do for you T'mek?" The Captain asked him.

"Are you sure you want to do this sir? As your second in command you should let me go." T'mek asked his captain.

"Yes T'mek, I am positive. It is what I must do, it is the only morally correct thing for me to do. What…he…did was terrible. It is my place to fix it."

"Who elected you to that position? Nobody you are taking it upon yourself to help them. You have nothing to gain and nothing to lose. Neither does your crew!" T'mek argued.

"T'mek I won't have this argument with you, I made my decision nearly a year ago. I did everything I could to get my hands on my ship. Do you know how hard it was to recruit this crew? It has all been for one purpose, and I intend on following through on what I set out to do. Let me put this in layman's terms for you T'mek, I am going to fix this. If you don't like that, you can go straight to hell!" The captain screamed at T'mek who was his second in command. The captain was a very boisterous and abrasive person, and T'mek had angered him, and he went into his rage.

"More power to you than!" T'mek said viciously. T'mek tossed him a small hand device and the captain snatched it up quickly.

"You forgot that captain, how were you going to open another rift to come back? Or did you plan on living out the rest of your days there?" T'mek asked rhetorically.

"T'mek you don't have to like me. Damnit I don't even like you. All you have to do is follow my orders, and you get paid." The captain said to him, and he watched as T'mek snickered and stayed quiet. The captain knew that T'mek would do whatever he told him, because he wanted to get paid.

"Good T'mek. Now, you must keep the rift open. If this is destroyed. I won't be able to get back." The captain said pointing to the anomaly that appeared as a blurry distortion. If that rift was destroyed the captain would be stuck on the other side.

"Yes captain." T'mek said, the captain nodded again and stood up off of his chair. He walked over to the corner of the room, and starred into the distortion. T'mek turned in his chair to watch his captain, he continued to say no words.

The captain looked into it more, and stepped into it. He disappeared from the room and T'mek was shocked. He knew what would happen, but yet he was still shocked. The captain was gone and it was his job to keep this rift open. T'mek stood up off of the chair, and walked to the corner as well. He was thinking about it, he didn't want to, but he was tired of being pushed around by his pathetic excuse for a captain. He wielded his phaser, and looked at it, it was a Romulan phaser, because he used to be a part of the Romulan army. He kept his phaser, when he went AWOL.

T'mek made his decision and he as well stepped into the rift. He may have made a rash decision, but his life was already ruined, he had betrayed the people he loved, and he blames it all on the captain. He will exact his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain James Tiberius Kirk stood in the transporter room of the starship he commanded, the U.S.S Enterprise. The room was cold and seemingly empty, despite the fact that Captain Kirk's first officer Commander Spock stood in front of him in front of the transporter pads. While Lieutenant John Kyle manned the transporter controls.

"Spock, are you sure that you are okay in command?" Captain Kirk inquired towards Commander Spock. Knowing full well that Commander Spock was capable of such an assignment, he had the qualifications to be a Captain, and frankly, Kirk didn't expect him to be his first officer for too long. He deserved a command.

"Yes Captain, I am capable of commanding the Enterprise for the remainder of these two weeks." The Vulcan Commander Spock informed his Captain.

"Good, Commander, you have control of the Enterprise, Acting Captain." Ending his sentence with a smile to Commander Spock.

"Captain, please enjoy your shore leave." Spock tried hard to leave his Captain with a nice compliment.

"Yes Mr. Spock, I intend to." Captain Kirk said as the doors to the Transporter room opened up, and an officer wearing a bright red engineering uniform. That contrasted to Captain Kirk's dull yellow Command uniform, and Commander Spock's blue science uniform. But matched Lieutenant Kyle's engineering uniform that he wore.

At first Captain Kirk did not recognize who the officer was; it was December of 2265 and he hadn't been in command of the Enterprise for too long, and he was still trying to get to know all of his department heads. That's who this was, it was Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, who was the Chief Engineer had entered the transporter room. Kirk felt bad for not recognizing him at first. Kirk liked Scotty, he was a fine officer, and an interesting man.

"Mr. Scott! How are you doing my friend?" Kirk said as he walked forward in front of Scotty, greeting him with an ear to ear grin, he was happy to see Scotty coming in the transporter room.

"Captain! Leaving so soon? You still have thirty minutes till' you need to be and K-7?" Commander Scott said, insinuating that he should be saying goodbye to everyone. The Enterprise was dropping Kirk off on Deep Space K-7, where he would then wait for a cargo ship and catch a ride to Earth to spend his two week shore leave.

"Yes, I was hoping to get there early, maybe talk to some old friends who are aboard the station." Captain Kirk explained his reasoning for leaving early to Commander Scott.

"Well come on Captain! Have a drink with me before you go!" Commander Scott pleaded to Captain Kirk, wanting to share a drink with his Captain.

"Scotty, I really can't." Captain Kirk was trying to reason with Scotty telling him that he really wanted to leave early, he had an old friend from the academy that was staying at Deep Space K-7 and he hadn't talked to her in years, he was anxious to. But, the cargo ship wasn't coming until the next morning, so he guessed he had time to share a drink with the happy go lucky Irishmen.

"Captain! Please, we can go to the rec room, have a drink, come back. Jim, it will be fifteen minutes!" Commander Scott told his captain, feeling nervous that he had addressed him by his first name, but it didn't seem to be affecting Captain Kirk, the smile on his face remained constant.

"Okay Scotty, let's go." Captain Kirk said to Scotty, watching his face light up. Kirk wondered if he wanted to kiss his ass, or if he genuinely wanted to be his friend, and share a drink. Kirk turned his head and looked back at Commander Spock, and spoke to him.

"Mr. Spock, would you care to join us?" Captain Kirk spoke to Spock, hoping he would come with them. Kirk had never seen Spock in the rec rooms. He never even saw him enjoying himself. It's always work aboard the Enterprise, reading, or doing some sort of Vulcan meditation. The meditation rituals interested Captain Kirk, though he never inquired to Mr. Spock about them.

Commander Spock, just raised his eyebrow interested in joining them in the rec room. To both of Captain Kirk, and Mr. Scott's surprise. It was a happy surprise though, Kirk wanted Spock to come with them and share a drink. Scotty turned around and walked out the door into the corridor, Kirk turned and followed him out of the door, Spock followed him in a neat single file line out of the transporter room doors, and into the corridor, on their way to the recreation room, to share a drink.

The three Starfleet officers, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Commander Scott were walking in the corridor. They had been walking for several minutes in the same single file line that they left the transporter in. There had been no words exchanged, it was quite awkward for Kirk, he knew these men well, but they didn't like talking it seemed. Commander Spock was half-Vulcan and if you had ever spoken to a Vulcan, you understand why he isn't the best conversationalist. But on the same token he felt a true brotherly bond between the two. Commander Scott was very abrasive and sullen, he waited for you to engage in conversation. Kirk thought to himself, he didn't mean to hurt any feeling, he would never say this to their face. They were both good officers, and better men.

They came to the entrance to recreation room 1, and the door opened and the three men entered. Captain Kirk was nearly surprised out of his uniform, when he saw, all of his bridge crew and department head, and friends in the recreation room. They all looked the second the door opened.

"Surprise!" The group of bridge officers and department heads and dear friends of Captain Kirk screamed at the same time.

They had thrown him a surprise goodbye party, Captain Kirk was stunned that they would go out of there way like this and he was happy. He was wearing his almost patented ear to ear grin, today was a very happy day for him…

"What is this?" Captain Kirk asked everybody, as if he didn't know. Scotty walked to the head of the group and stood next to the chief medical officer Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, which was a dear friend of Kirk's.

"Damnit' Jim, you think we would let you go on your first shore leave, and not throw you a party?" McCoy screamed from the head of the crowd with a tall drink in his hand.

"Bones, all of you, you didn't have to." Captain Kirk showed modesty speaking to his crew. He was really quite excited that they all had cared enough to come.

"But I did it anyway, come let's get a drink." Bones said as he stepped forward and put his hand on Kirk's shoulder, he lead him over to the bar, where there was an eager Bolian bartender working there.

"Get this man some whiskey!" Bones screamed at the Bolian. Kirk had seldom seen Bones drinking and being so happy. Something stood out to Kirk, Spock was still standing by the entrance, with his hands behind his back looking not all that amused at the situation.

The Bolian man set a shot of Whiskey on the table in front of Captain Kirk. Kirk also noticed that this Bolian bartender wasn't a civilian, in fact he was an Ensign.

"Ensign..?" Captain Kirk asked the Bolian Ensign, which was wearing the Ensign insignia but was wearing a green and black plaid tunic, not a Starfleet uniform. Kirk was asking the Bolian his name, the man looked confused at first, but he understood after a second. Bones who was sitting next to Captain Kirk on the bar, as everybody else is mingling and talking among themselves, except for Commander Spock.

"Ensign Brel'al! Captain Kirk I presume?" Brel'al said to the captain of his starship very boldly. Kirk enjoyed the young ensign's enthusiasm, and gal to talk to his captain that casually. When you talk to most ensigns, being a captain, you make them petrified, and this was a nice surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Brel'al." Captain Kirk said smiling at him, the blue skinned Bolian, who was exhibiting the same symptoms of happiness.

"No, no, no, captain! The pleasures all mine!" Brel'al responded laughing afterword's, putting both of his hands on the bar, and leaning on it.

Captain Kirk turned his head to the entrance where Commander Spock was. "Mr. Spock, come over here, and let my friend here Brel'al, making you something to drink."

"Captain, I do not wish, something to drink. I was not informed of this get together. I am not amused. All of you have duties, and at the moment you are neglecting them." Commander Spock said silencing the entire party as they all listened.

"Commander, lighten up!" Scotty shouted at Spock, already drunk like the true Irishmen he believed himself to be.

"Mr. Scott, I will not lighten up. There are duties to be performed, who is manning main engineering rite now, Mr. Scott?" Spock asked Scotty, trying to make an example that he should be on duty.

"We got people covering our positions, you pointy eared pessimistic bastard!" Bones screamed from next to Captain Kirk, laughing afterwards. Kirk laughed along with Bones, Spock remained un-amused.

"I will await your arrival to the transporter room, Captain." Spock said turning around and exiting the recreation room.

"Buzzkill." Bones mumbled from next to Captain Kirk, Kirk giggled. Knowing this was a party, and he permitted all of these men to be away from their posts, Mr. Spock knew that, if Captain Kirk didn't know better he would say that Spock was mad because he didn't have control of the officers. But, Kirk knew better, and he downed his whiskey.

He tapped hard on the bar, as if asking for another drink. Brel'al snapped the empty shot glass up with a smile and went to make another.

A Man walked up on the other side of Captain Kirk, he was standing, "Mr. Brel'al, a vodka please." The heavy European accent gave away that this man was Pavel Chekov. Who was one of Captain Kirk's most trusted members of his bridge crew.

"Mr. Chekov! So nice to see you." Captain Kirk said to Chekov, he gestured his hand telling Pavel Chekov to sit on the chair next to him. He did just that, and he began smiling.

"Captain! How are you enjoying the beginning of you shore leave? Spending it at the bar, eh!" Chekov said joking with his captain, trying to loosen him up, so they he could talk to him more like his friend than his commanding officer.

"You know it, Mr. Chekov!" Captain Kirk said smiling still. He didn't mean for his comment to sound as if he didn't want to talk to Pavel, because he very much so wanted to talk to him.

"How's that sprained elbow doing, Chekov?" Bones said to him, he had recently treated him for a broken elbow. Kirk noticed that Bones started laughing, and Chekov had an almost ashamed look on his face, Kirk thought it might be some sort of embarrassing story.

"How'd you break your arm, Mr. Chekov?" Captain Kirk asking, wanting to be let in on this joke.

"Sprained it actually. There was a small mistake it was nothing serious, yes it is better, there is no sense talking about it now." Chekov said trying to direct the conversation away from his previously sprained elbow.

"Chekov, the modest type, he got into a bar fight, messed with some people who were a little too big for him, eh Chekov!" Bones said messing with him, followed by a hardy chuckle. His officers got into a bar fight, and he wasn't informed. It must have been reported to Commander Spock, he didn't want to be a buzzkill so he went along with it.

"With all due respect doctor, he started it." The most obvious response for anybody that has ever been in a fight.

"Pavel, please, tell me you at least stood your ground?" Kirk said half kidding, he didn't seriously want his officers to fight for their pride, and everyone knew that.

"Well-"Chekov got cut off by Doctor McCoy who was laughing almost un-controllably.

"They practically threw you across the bar, like you were a ragdoll!" Kirk then started to laugh as the embarrassment on Chekov's face was becoming more and more apparent. He was being embarrassed in front of his captain, and Kirk knew what that was like.

"Well I wouldn't say that, Sulu was-"Chekov was cut off again, when another fellow bridge officer approached the three men, it was Sulu. He put his hand on Chekov's shoulder and started to speak.

"Quite honestly, they threw you across the bar, than went over, picked you up, and threw you back to the other side of the bar!" The mixture of Sulu's surprise entrance, and the joke he had made, made Kirk and Bones burst into laughter, even Chekov was snickering a bit at this point.

"Mr. Sulu, it's good to see you!" Captain Kirk said still laughing from what he had said, Sulu put his other hand on Kirk's shoulder with trepidation. He didn't want Kirk to think he didn't respect him, they were off duty, now they were just a bunch of guys drinking at the bar.

"You too Captain. I actually have bridge duty, I need to get to my post. I just wanted to wish you an enjoyable shore leave." Sulu said addressing his captain turning like he was about to walk away, he needed to leave soon, to get to the bridge.

"I actually have to get on the bridge as well." Chekov said, disappointed that he was going to have to leave the bar.

"Okay you two, I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Don't let Spock treat you too harshly." Kirk joked with the two bridge officers.

The two officers walked away, towards the exit to return to their posts on the bridge. Bones looked at Kirk, and was frowning. "Damnit Jim, I gotta' get to sickbay too."

Kirk nodded in understanding. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks Bones." Kirk said to his chief medical officer. Bones nodded at him, and gave him a wink and then he walked away.

Most of the people in the bar were clearing out, it was that time when first shift was coming on duty, and they all had to be at their positions. Kirk glanced to the other end of the bar, and Lieutenant Uhura, waved at him. Kirk returned the wave, in that wave was all the goodbyes and have a nice trips. Uhura knew he would understand. She exited the bar with Scotty who decided to scream.

"Enjoy your vacation Captain!" Scotty screamed waving and leaving the bar, not giving Kirk the chance to say goodbye.

He watched as Janice Rand, his yeoman, and all of the other officers cleared out of the room. Whether it was because they are on duty or because they noticed everyone was leaving, and they assumed the party was ending.

Captain Kirk looked up at Brel'al who was cleaning out the glasses that all of the people were drinking in, and he decided to tell him goodbye, he knew it was about time for him to be getting to the transporter room. The K-7 station was waiting for him.

"Brel'al, I really got to get going. Thank you for the drinks, as well as they excellent service, I will talk to you is a couple of weeks my friends." Kirk said and he stood up from his stool and looked at Brel'al.

"See yeah captain! Enjoy yourself!" Brel'al said smiling continuing to clean the glasses he was cleaning. Kirk turned around and walked to the exit of the bar. He walked into the corridor and started thinking about his lady friend on K-7. He would wine and dine her before, he had to leave, he wanted to give her everything, she was a fine officer, and maybe he could put in for her to be transferred to the Enterprise. Captain Kirk thought if it would be immoral if he was too have someone transferred to his ship, because they are romantically involved. He would have to check the Starfleet officers' handbook.

Captain Kirk entered the Transporter room, when he did so, he saw Lieutenant Kyle, and Commander Spock, both standing at the transporter control station.

"Captain, we are ready to beam you aboard the Deep Space K-7 station." Commander Spock said. Kirk thought he was mad at him, but he couldn't be, he was just a Vulcan.

Kirk walked closer to Spock, so that they were staring at each other. "Spock, go easy on my crew."

Spock just stared at him for a few moments and gave him a small nod, saying that he understood and he wouldn't ride them to hard. Kyle looked up at Kirk and started smiling.

"Enjoy your shore leave captain."

"I will lieutenant, don't work too hard now." Captain Kirk joked with the lieutenant. Kirk moved and stepped on the transporter pad, and he looked at Spock, and smiled. Spock of course didn't return the smile, and Kirk wasn't surprised. He knew Spock, he tried as hard as he could to be emotionless.

"Captain, we will be sure to have all of the reports for you upon your return." Spock said to him, trying to be nice, but it was barely noticeable. Kirk knew that he meant well, he knew he didn't know that would put him straight back to work when he returned. So he didn't mention it.

"Thank you Spock, I eagerly await them." Kirk said sarcastically and he doubted that Spock picked it up. Kyle started to energize the transporter.

"Wait." Kirk ordered Lieutenant Kyle not to bema him over just yet.

"Commander…"

"Yes Captain?"

"Treat her well, will you?"

Kirk expected a response but instead he saw Spock give him a nod. "Energize Lieutenant." Commander Spock ordered Kyle to beam Kirk away. Kirk never moved his eyes from the eyes of Spock, he knew he would treat her, well, he didn't understand why this felt like a goodbye forever. In two weeks he would be back behind the wheel of this starship.

Kirk starred at Spock until he could not see him anymore, and he was being re-materializing, on the Deep space K-7 station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Commander Spock watched as Captain Kirk beamed away. As of this moment he was Acting Captain Spock, and his position was on the bridge. Spock turned around and looked at Lieutenant John Kyle, who was operating the transporter controls still. He had just beamed Captain Kirk to the Deep Space K-7 station. It was currently 0809 hours, at 0800 hours the new duty shift had just started. Spock observed that Lieutenant Kyle had been on duty before they went to the recreation rooms, and he is still at his post. The shift had changed, and he was no longer on duty.

"Lieutenant Kyle, why are you still at the transporter controls. Duty shift, changed to first shift at 0800 hours, it is currently 0809, and you should be off duty. I am not aware of any double shifts." Spock understood that this question was unusual, and not necessary.

"Sir, I took double shift tonight, so I could see Captain Kirk off of the Enterprise." Spock felt like he was wasting time, he nodded his head, and walked out of the transporter room door. He was walking through the corridor, towards the turbo lift, thinking about what he was to do. The Enterprise was currently under order to meet a ship, of a new species, a first contact mission. Quite straight forward the Enterprise goes on first contact missions frequently. The Enterprise's mission reflected that, they were on a five year mission, to make first contact, and to explore.

Spock entered the turbo lift, and spoke to it, "bridge," he commanded the turbolift to bring him to the bridge, so he can assume the captain's chair, and man the Enterprise. If he wasn't Vulcan, and he could show emotion, he would be so happy, that he gets two weeks to command the Enterprise. But he was Vulcan, partially, and he refused to exhibit such an emotional reaction to this assignment.

The turbo lift door popped open revealing many hard at work Starfleet personnel. Acting Captain Spock stepped onto the bridge. He watched as every officer on the bridge stood and looked at him, and said, "Captain on the bridge!"

"Continue," Spock said watching as all of his officers went back to work. Spock sat down on the captain's chair and glanced out of the view screen that was on, and was showing the Deep Space K-7 Station. He pulled down his blue sciences uniform, to straighten it out. He thought how long until this uniform would be yellow, and he would have his own command. But, that wasn't a concern at the moment, currently the top priority of the Enterprise is to make contact with the Didarians and invite them to join the federation.

Lieutenant Uhura had here earpiece in and was working at her console fast. Spock was staring at her anxiously awaiting when she would give him the news he was waiting for. Of course, only a thought. He would never express such emotion, he strides to be as Vulcan as he can possible be. He waited some more, until she turned to him with bright eyes, her hair up, and her short skirt red, operations uniform.

"Commander-"

"Captain." Spock snapped in the middle of Uhura's sentence cutting her off, because she made the mistake of calling him commander when he was acting captain. So technically he should be addressed as captain.

"Excuse me; Captain Spock we are receiving communications from Deep Space K-7. We are clear to leave the station." Uhura said with the slightest hint of annoyance at the correction Spock had made.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Spock said looking at her, than shifting his line of vision to the two officers in front of him. Lieutenant Sulu, who was working the helm; and Lieutenant Chekov who was operating tactical.

"Lieutenant Sulu, please lay in course for the rendezvous with the Didarian flagship. Warp factor 6." Spock commanded to the helmsman, to set course.

"Course laid in Captain." Lieutenant Sulu responded to his captain, entering in the coordinates and began piloting the Enterprise.

Spock nodded to the helmsman; and he stood up off of the captain's chair. He walked backwards towards the turbo lift. He had his hands behind his back and was standing straight up walking with the utmost dignity. He turned back to the bridge of the Enterprise and gave one last command before he would continue to main engineering, to micro manage Mr. Scott's engine room.

"Lieutenant Sulu, you have command of the bridge." Spock said staring at Sulu, watching him stand up and walk towards the captain's chair, and sit in it. Halfway through his strut replying to Spock.

"Yes Sir."

Spock could sense the pride the bubbled up in Lieutenant Sulu's gut when he got command of the Enterprise. He understood why, it is a magnificent thing to command a starship, he wanted to command a starship; but he wasn't sure how badly he actually wanted to. He loved serving under Captain Kirk, and it is pure speculation that he will ever even be offered a command.

He stepped into the turbo lift and stood for only a second, and observed his crew, and felt pride. After all he was half human, he understood why Captain Kirk loved them so much, and they were a great crew. The finest in the fleet, and it is his honor to serve under such a skilled captain such as Captain Kirk.

"Engine room." The turbolift doors slammed shut and Spock was on his way to the engine room. He knew how mad Scotty was going to be, that he was critiquing his work. Scotty ran his engine room differently than any other engineer in the fleet, he was unique, un-orthodox but he got the job done. He knew the tricks of the trade, and Spock, down deep respected him greatly.

Lieutenant Sulu was manning the captain's chair and he was in love with the feel of being in control. He had the conn, he was the head honcho he was the top dog. He was in freaking love. He looked at the helmsman that had just replaced him, and he knew that poor soul, would be him soon. He had to enjoy the time that he was on the bridge, the captain's chair really. He looked forward at the man that he considered his best friend, Pavel Chekov. He had a heavy European accent, and was a good man, a great man, a great officer. If he ever commanded a starship he would have him as the first officer, if possible. He knew these dreams of being a captain were just delusions of granger and that it probably wouldn't happen. He would probably retire as a Lieutenant Commander, and start teaching at the academy.

He dismissed that thought, because being pessimistic, is a disease. It is a plague that can destroy career's and can eliminate futures, in just a single thought. He would probably be a captain one day, on the fast track to being an admiral. Maybe he command a nice ship, maybe do some exploring. Maybe explore places that nobody has ever been, like Captain Kirk did, exploring new worlds, and meeting new species. That was the dream.

Lieutenant Sulu looked forward at his good friend Chekov was manning the tactical station, and he knew he was doing a damn fine job at manning the weapons. But, he was a good friend and that came with certain, penalties if you will. He was going to bust his balls, like they did to each other whenever they could, it was like a game between friends.

"Lieutenant Chekov report." Sulu demanded, with a stern and demanding voice. The voice that a hard assed captain like Spock would be if he ever got a command used.

"Hum, aft and fore phasers are operational. Photon torpedo bays are working, everything checks out." Chekov spoke to the Lieutenant who currently had the bridge. Chekov sounded confused, there was no cause for a check-up, but deep down, Chekov knew exactly what he was doing to him.

"Lieutenant, I don't like you're attitude. I suggest you make some changes unless you would like to be relieved from your duties?" Sulu messed with Chekov, they both knew well that there was no attitude. There was no cause and Sulu was doing this, just to piss Chekov off, and jerk his chain while he had the leverage to do so.

"Yes, sir." Chekov said rhetorically to Sulu, who was wearing a fake pissed off face, and Chekov knew that his rhetorical comment would make him even madder.

"I don't think you understand, I told you to clean up your attitude when you are talking to your captain. I will see to it you are operating the tactical station in a little dumpy outpost in on the neutral zone, eh, do you want to sleep so close to Klingons. I'm guessing not, so clean up your damn attitude and I won't have to take such drastic measures." Sulu said, at this point Chekov was ignoring him, finding things to do on his console so he didn't have to talk to Sulu.

Before Sulu could mess with Chekov anymore, Uhura broke into their conversation with a very important update.

"Mr. Sulu, the Didarians are hailing us on long range channels." Within that status was asking Sulu if he would like to respond to the Didarian hail.

"On-screen." Sulu said, as a man who appeared to be human with small blue rings that were almost tattooed on his bald head, which was obviously a trait his species possessed. He also had deep blue eyes that were brighter than any humans he had ever seen probably another one of the traits that the Didarians have.

"Captain Kirk?" The Didarian on the other end of the view screen said with a grin on his face. Like he was expecting somebody that looked more like a captain. Sulu didn't understand, maybe he was part telepath, and he knew that he wasn't captain Kirk.

"Excuse me?"

"I was told we would receive a Captain, somebody who was well versed in meeting new species not some puny lieutenant." The Didarian man sneered.

"With all due respect, Captain Kirk is taking some away time. Commander Spock his second in command is in control. I am at the captain's chair, while he is in main engineering, would you like me to get him? I can relay a message to him if you wish." Sulu said as calmly and cool-headed as he could.

"No, just tell him that we are at the rendezvous and there are certain anomalies that are confusing, we don't understand them and we figured your crew should know." The Didarian informed Sulu.

"What kind of anomaly are you reading? Is it a threat, could it be a threat?" Sulu asked the Didarian representative.

"We are detecting tachyon particles; that could be associated with a temporal distortion. It may be a threat, we may have found a crack in the space time continuum, and it may be unstable." The Didarian explained.

"I will inform Commander Spock of the situation, I am sure he will contact you as soon as possible." Sulu said, not fully understanding what the Didarian had just told him.

"Thank you lieutenant." Sulu nodded to him and the transmission was cut off, and Sulu sensed a form of respect that was formed between him and the Didarian representative.

"Uhura, you have the bridge, I need to inform Mr. Spock in person, if they hail us once more, inform me at once." Sulu said as he stood up and nodded at Uhura, and she nodded back. She wasn't going to take the captain's chair because she had to operate conn, she would still command the ship from where she was. Sulu turned and walked over to the turbolift and entered and stiffly spoke to the turbolift.

"Engine room."

Acting Captain Spock walked into the engine room and saw all of the technicians and engineers hard at work at various console s doing different jobs. All just to keep the Enterprise running. Spock knew what it was to run the engine room, it was hard it took a lot of engineers to do the job and they did it well here. But Spock was here to make sure that they all knew that he was in charge and was going to be telling them how to do their jobs.

Chief engineer Scotty was working at a console and seemed to be doing leisurely so there was most likely nothing critical happening in the engine room. Scotty noticed that Spock had entered the engine room and his face got annoyed and mad, he knew Spock, and he knew he was a hard-assed typical Vulcan. He was here to degrade his work, and micro-manage, and Scotty knew it. It was his way of asserting dominance and Scotty was going to have to sit here answer all of his questions to the best of his ability and get through it. Because after all he was the commanding officer of the ship, and of him, and it was his job to manage the ship.

Spock walked across the engine room with his eyes trained on Chief Engineer Scotty. His eyes never changed and his demeanor nor attitude never wearied from normal. What would Scotty expect him to do, smile at the sight of him? That would be a much too human thing for Mr. Spock to do. Scotty was actually nervous, he knew that everything in this engine room was working to the utmost proficiency and he was filing his report on the diagnostic on the impulse engines that he had just finished. Spock was now standing right next to him. He was about to speak, but he just stared at him for a few moments.

"Mr. Scotty, I trust that everything in my engine room is operating at maximum proficiency and there should be no need for me to be checking up?" Spock asked Scotty, like Scotty was supposed to report to him, when there was nothing to report. Yet, Scotty digressed and said nothing.

"Yes sir, everything is operating at, at least ninety percent efficiency, I have finished the diagnostic on the impulse engines and am filing my report as we speak. So, if I may ask, is there something I can do for you?" Scotty said keeping his cool.

"Yes, there is. To which percent efficiency is the Warp core operating at, at our present time?" Spock asked.

Scotty looked down to the console he was on and messed around a bit, and found the efficiency of the warp core and responded to Mr. Spock. "The warp core is operating at ninety-two percent efficiency, sir."

"Don't you think that we could raise the efficiency to at least ninety-five percent? Mr. Scott." Spock inquired.

"With all due respect sir, there is no need for our warp core to be operating that well, do you plan on traveling at warp nine or so for several days? Ninety-two percent is over and above what is necessary to carry on at warp six, for a couple of hours." Scotty sneered back to Spock. Getting mad at the uselessness of his questions. It was so un-like a Vulcan to be wasting time like he was. He claimed to be all logic, but he frequently saw the human side of Spock, but he could never call him on it."

"Mr. Scott, when you are the main engineer aboard my vessel, if I want you to run this warp core at one hundred percent efficiency, you will do it without problem." Spock ordered Scotty. Not actually wanting him to get the warp core to work that well, which was nearly impossible anyway.

"Aye, sir." Is all the Scotty could get out of his mouth, because he knew whatever else was going to be coming out would get him discharged or put on trial for countless crimes. But Scotty controlled his temper and just accepted what Spock was saying, and he sat there and waited for the next onslaught of questions about his engine room to come out of Spock's mouth.

"How are the warp matrix flux capacitors running?" Spock asked Scotty. Scotty keyed it up on his console once more looking at the bright lights coming from his console. He also looked down at the warp core, and just admired the beauty of it for a moment and continued on his console. He saw something that deeply disturbed him, the Warp matrix flux capacitor needed a diagnostic, and he knew that is what he would be doing for the rest of his evening, is doing a damn diagnostic because this pointy eared bastard had to be in command of this ship. He couldn't wait for Captain Kirk to return, he was already gone for way too much time. He didn't know if he was going to be able to live as the Chief Engineer of this starship without murdering acting Captain Spock.

"They are running at eighty five percent efficiency and are in need of a full diagnostic, sir." Scotty knew what was coming next, he pretty much asked for it, he was going to be doing it, at least he could bring down a couple other engineers days down with his own. And get them to help him.

"Mr. Scott, preform the diagnostic on the Warp matrix flux capacitor. I want it done by the end of this duty shift, please report to me as soon as you have finished the diagnostic. It is not a priority to me, so if I am off duty, please report to the acting captain, and I will read your report at the beginning of my shift." Spock said, glad that he had something he could order Scotty to do.

"Yes, sir. I will have it done by today. Unless there is anything else I would like to get started." Scotty said genuinely wanting to get started on the diagnostic of the warp matrix flux capacitors, and partially wanting to get away from the Vulcan before he attempted to ring his neck out of anger.

"There actually is something else, if you don't mind me asking, honestly I don't care if you approve, and I will ask my questions. When I'm done with you, you can continue your duties." Spock said clearly bossing Scotty around aggressively. Other engineers were walking by and smirking and walking faster to avoid a confrontation with the Vulcan commander, who was their acting Captain. Scotty was at his wits end with Spock, but he nodded indicating him to proceed asking whatever questions he may have.

"What is our estimated time of arrival, with the Didarian flagship? So we can continue with our mission, I do not wish to be late." Spock asked Scotty, which he started working on his console again to get him the answers he was looking for.

"Sir? Don't you think you should ask your helmsman?" Scotty Inquired.

"I will ask whoever I wish, and I asked you. So I ask again, what is our estimated time of arrival with the Didarian flagship?" Spock asked once again demanding an answer from the chief engineer Scotty.

"Sir, we will be there in just about three hours." Scotty informed Commander Spock Reluctantly.

"Just about?"

"Sir, we will be there in two hours, fifty eight minutes, and forty five seconds." Scotty added the seconds, not knowing exactly what the seconds were, but to add to the point that he was trying to make to Commander Spock.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. Do not forget about the warp matrix flux capacitors diagnostic report, you need to make to me this evening." Spock said patronizing Scotty, as if he had forgot what he was making him do.

"Yes, sir." Scotty continued working on the console, doing the prep work for the diagnostic of the warp matrix flux capacitor.

Lieutenant Sulu appeared at the entrance of the turbolift, he had a serious look on his face and Scotty assumed that there was something he needed to report. Why wouldn't he just pull out his communicator to get Spock, this most have been deemed quite important.

Sulu walked over to where Spock and Scotty were standing. Both men were staring at Sulu as he approached them, both pondering what could possibly be wrong.

"Captain, we have received a communication from the Didarian flagship." Sulu reported to Commander Spock who was listening intrigued, raising his right eyebrow at Sulu.

"What did they want?" Mr. Spock asked Lieutenant Sulu who had just came from the bridge, with vital information.

"They have run into an anomaly that they believe may have the potential to be a rift in the space time continuum, and if not it might be unstable and do potential harm to both vessels." Sulu regretfully reported.

"Come with me to the bridge lieutenant." Spock commanded as he walked almost sprinted to the turbolift and entered it, on his way to the bridge. He waited there until Sulu entered the turbolift with him. Spock looks up and speaks to the turbolift, "Bridge." Scotty watched as Scotty and Sulu disappeared towards the bridge. Scotty waved his fingers at a couple of engineers, signaling them to follow him to go and do the diagnostic on the warp matrix flux capacitors.

The turbolift doors opened quickly and briskly revealing the bridge of the Enterprise. Acting Captain Spock and Helmsman Lieutenant Sulu were in the turbolift when the door opened. They both stared to walk the second the doors had been opened, Spock walked up to the captain's chair and looked around at all of Starfleet's finest officers. Communications officer Lieutenant Uhura was sitting at her station. Tactical officer Chekov was at his station, and Lieutenant Sulu walked up to his console and sat down at his helmsman console and began working on it.

Spock was still sitting comfortable in the captain's chair thinking about exactly what he was going to tell the Didarians when he contacted them again. What if this was a stable crack in the space time continuum, man would be able to explore history. Of course Starfleet would let nobody into it, if they did the timeline would be altered in many ways, this referred back to the butterfly affect. There would be no sense in going back through it. But on the other hand if it wasn't even stable, it could collapse causing a black hole. This definitely needed to be explored, as soon as he arrived, he needed to report back to Starfleet they would be interested, even if they weren't he would be required to report.

Yet Spock was still fighting in his mind if it was the right time to contact the Didarians, they would be there in nearly two and a half hours, and the Didarians would be demanding answers, and he would have absolutely no way to give them the answers that they seeked. As soon as they got there they would be able to run some scans and determine if it was dormant or if it was unstable. They would be able to properly assess the situation.

"Mr. Sulu, estimated time of arrival with the Didarian flagship?" Spock asked him wondering how close his estimation of the ETA was. He watched as Sulu found the answer on his console, and never lifted his head, not even when he spoke.

"Sir, we will arrive with the Didarian ship, in approximately two hours and forty four minutes." Sulu reported and went back to working on the console.

Spock wasn't surprised that his guess was almost perfect, his life was dedicated to utter logic and he didn't mean to sound full of himself but he was a genius, and one of the finest Starfleet officers that they had ever had. IT was almost necessary to contact the Didarians, seeing as though they requested that he do so. If he didn't contact them, there was the possibility that they could complain to Starfleet command, and if they did he would catch fresh holly hell.

Commander Spock turned his head and looked at the communications officer Uhura, who he thought an awful lot about. She was a great officer, and she would be the officer that he talked to, to connect to the Didarian flagship, which was inevitable at this point, he didn't want to talk to them, but he knew that he had to, so he decided that this was the time to hail them.

"Mrs. Uhura, open visual communication link with the Didarian flagship, I am responding to their recent hail." Spock ordered Uhura to open the link.

"Yes sir." Uhura obeyed orders as Spock watched the Didarian representative pop up on the view screen. He was sitting it what must have been his office. Before they started to speak, Spock observed him and noticed the blue rings on his head, and the illuminating blue eyes that he possessed.

"Greetings, are you the Commander that the prestigious Captain Kirk apparently hold to such a high accord?" The Didarian said, not necessarily meaning to hurt his feelings, if he had them, but to assert that Spock must do well, or he will complain.

"Yes, my name is Commander Spock. You are Captain Rajal, in command of the Didarian flagship, deej'la'hall?" Spock said, hoping that Rajal the Didarian representative would be impressed of his knowledge of their situation and there people.

"Indeed. Did the lieutenant report to you in full what I told him?" Rajal asked Spock, hoping to save some time in this conversation, with Spock already knowing the details.

"I was briefly informed, it would be most beneficial to us if you would explain exactly what it is, and transmit all sensor data that you have collected, of the anomaly to our ship." Spock asked Rajal.

"Transmitting now. We had arrived at the rendezvous point four hours earlier than our appointment. And started scanning. You know normal stuff to make sure everything was safe. We encounter this sup-space distortion that may possible be the first stable crack in the space time continuum. Or it could be unstable, which could do potential damage, to everything around it, if it was to collapse." Rajal said as Spock intently listened to what he had to say. Spock understood everything, and he knew the science officer who was sitting in his place on the bridge was reading the data that Rajal had confirmed he transmitted, hopefully that could bring new light on the situation.

"Fascinating. Does it show any signs that it might be unstable, or that there might be some sort of threat?" Spock asked Rajal, so he would know how important it was, and if there might be imminent danger to the point where it would not be safe for the Enterprise to be in the area.

"We are not entirely sure how to determine the stability of the crack in the space time continuum. That's why we are worried, and we want the Enterprise to get here as soon as possible to assess the situation." Rajal said to Spock, and without wasting any time Spock wanted to boost the speed in which they will arrive with the Didarian flagship. Before that, he nodded to Rajal, acknowledging what he had said, but not ending the conversation.

"Mr. Sulu, increase warp factor from six, to warp fact seven point five." Spock said looking at Lieutenant Sulu, and then looked back at the monitor where the Didarian Rajal was.

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Sulu said in a low tone, almost under his breathe so he did not disturb the conversation that Spock was having with the Didarian. Spock would not have mined, but Sulu was just trying to be as courteous as possible. Spock shifted his attention to Rajal on the monitor.

"Captain Rajal, we will be there as soon as possible. We are currently analyzing the data that you transmitted, we will check its stability, and report to you as soon as we possibly can. Was there anything else that I could help you with Rajal?" Spock asked Rajal showing him that he was willing to do anything to accommodate any of his needs.

"Mr. Spock I do have one question, we would think that a successful diplomat such as Captain Kirk would wait to go on vacation, until after this first contact mission was done, am I right?" Rajal asked Spock. He understood why he was curious he had every right to be, he felt like his first contact mission was being put on the back burner, like he didn't matter, but that was not the case at all.

"Mr. Rajal, the captain works very hard on a day to day bases and makes many first contact missions. Everyone I have been at his side for, I assure you that I will be able to do the job you are expecting me to do. There is nothing to worry about." Spock tried to put some happiness into Rajal's heart. Which was very unlike him.

"Okay Commander. I trust you, our people have recently ended one of the bloodiest conflicts in our history. The civil war had gone on for nearly twenty years, we finally came together as one. Now we are seeking the Federation, so we could advance form our infancy as a people." Rajal explained to Spock, and Spock understood him, and would enjoy dealing with him.

"Yes, Captain Rajal, I understand, like I said if there is anything that you need, do not hesitate to hail us. We will be here if you need us. Other than that we will be at the rendezvous as soon as possible." Spock said trying to end the conversation so that he could assist in analyzing the data that Rajal's ship the Deej'la'hall.

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness Commander. We will talk to you as soon as soon as we need to. Good day." Rajal said ending the transmission. Spock nodded to him as he left, showing him that he extended his most sincere goodbye. This was going to be an unusual first contact mission, a very strange one, but now it was time for him to analyze the data. Hopefully this thing was not unstable, if it was, we would have to get out as soon as possible. Spock needed to contact Starfleet, he had much to report to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Captain Kirk re-materialized on the transporter pad at the Deep Space K-7 station. It was large and circular much like other transporter pads that he has seen before. In front of him, there was a man that was most obviously the transporter operator, he was a Starfleet officer, and he had parted brown hair, with a brown mustache. He was only an ensign.

This station was on the neutral zone with the Federation and the Klingon Empire. This would not be a post that Captain Kirk would want. Klingons everywhere; where there are Klingons there are problems. Kirk could only imagine the bar fights, the fights in general, the murder. How many times had people been arrested on this station; and his old friend from Starfleet GinaMarie was stationed here. He felt great pity for her. She was a Lieutenant Commander, who was a scientific officer. She wasn't big, had minimal combat experience, and was bunking with Klingons.

Kirk wanted to talk to her as soon as he could. She wasn't expecting him, Kirk wanted to surprise her, Many people at the academy at the time, thought that they were dating. They squashed such rumors whenever possible, because they were at this point only friends. But Kirk would be interested in a more advanced relationship. He certainly didn't want to spend the rest of the day on this station alone. He was a highly esteemed captain. In command of the flagship of the Federation; the Klingon Empire and the Federation have been on some shaky ground lately, he wouldn't be surprised if there was an assassination attempt.

He was more focused on GinaMarie right then. He wanted to see her so badly, they had communicated through sub-space several times in the last month. On a regular bases since they left the academy. He could picture her now, she was beautiful. But nobody else seemed to think so, when she was smaller in grade school, she had no friends. Kirk and she grew up with each other as well. They went to high school together, they even played at each other's houses when they were really young.

She was teased brutally when they were in high school. Kirk would have done anything if he could go back in time, and help her, defend her. But he didn't, he teased her too. When they got into the academy he wanted to be her friends, to this day Kirk felt bad. But GinaMarie, insisted that it wasn't his fault, and that she was just annoying. But he knew that wasn't the case, everybody in high school must get a reality check at one point, than they will understand there short comings and try to fix them,

Kirk could never figure out exactly why they didn't like her, she was very smart, she cared about science. Science was her friend, her best friend all of her life. She was timid, and had low self-esteem. Kirk tried to give her self-confidence when he could. Try to boost her opinion of herself. Like any good friend would try and do.

But on top of all of her own personal short comings, she was a damn fine officer, she was a good scientist. She should not be aboard a shit-hole space station like this one. She deserved to be on a deep space research vessel, studying, learning, He assumed the only thing to research around this station was Klingon behavior. Kirk wasn't a big fan of Klingons, they really hadn't done anything to him though, yet.

Never the less, he was still able to play nice with them. He went on many diplomatic missions with them, to talk of peace treaties, and many other things. He would have no problem living with them now. The problem was going to be at the bar. When a Klingon is drunk, they start to sing, and when they start to sing with their brothers, they start to get rowdy, and when there rowdy they like to fight. And they don't like Starfleet.

Kirk felt like it was time for him to step off of the transporter pad, so he did. He started walking forward, and passed the transporter operator, nodding to him as he passed him. Kirk exited the door that separated the transporter room to the main courtyard of the space station. He glanced, and he really couldn't believe the size. It was quite large, there were counters with people selling stuff. There were people buying stuff there was side hallways that brought you around to different places. On the opposite side of the courtyard as he was on, there was the turbolift that would take him where he needed to go. Kirk thought to himself what should he be doing first. That was when Kirk noticed a jittery man who was smiling walking up to him. He approached fast, and he extended his hand as he was standing right in front of him. Kirk grabbed his hand and shook it, he assumed this man was some sort of greeter for the space station.

"Greetings! You must be the Captain Kirk we have all heard so much about?" They greater said. He had thick black hair, and was quite heavy, he was wearing some sort of exotic gown.

"Yes, this is him." Kirk said not really knowing what he wanted to say, or what he was supposed to say, he didn't want to ask him where his room is, he figured there were certain pleasantries that had to be addressed first.

"Well than! Let me give you the rundown of the place, to our left there are two hallways, the one closest to us leads to a recreation room. The one farthest will lead to some rooms, two hallways to our right-"The greeter started to babble on but Kirk stopped him quickly, cutting him off.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch your name, but I have been here before many times. I appreciate all of your help, I am only here waiting for my transport, on my way to earth first thing in the morning. Do you by any chance happen to know where my room was?"

"Clayser, my name is Clayser. I would be happy to escort you to your room, if you would like?" Clayser offered Kirk, Kirk could sense the irritation in his voice because Kirk wanted to be brisk and get away from him. Kirk didn't want to be escorted to his room, he knew where it was, he wanted him to tell him the room number, and then leave him the hell alone. But he would never say that. What he really wanted to know, was the room number for Lieutenant Commander GinaMarie Johnson. That's where he truly wanted to go. But something inside him told him that Clayser wouldn't give him the room number of another tenant, which he understood, it would be highly unethical for him to do that.

"No, just the room number, would be great thank you. I really come to this station all the time, I am actually the captain of the Enterprise, who was just docked here." Captain Kirk said hoping Clayser would accept his form of apology by starting a nice conversation.

"Ah, yes I saw them leave. What business do you have to attend to on Earth, Captain?" Clayser asked not meaning to be nosy, but just wanted to make him feel as if he cared about his stay, and what he was going to be doing. Kirk understood fully. There wasn't the hint of irritation anymore, which made Kirk happy.

"I am on shore leave. Going to Earth on vacation, to see my hometown, to just relax, you know what I'm saying?" Kirk said, not wanting to tell him that his real goal was to meet up with an old friend. And to hopefully build a relationship with her.

"Very nice! I do know how nice it is to return to your home planet. How long are you going to be staying?" Clayser continued to inquire, as they both started to walk towards the middle of the place, towards a desk, with a man standing behind it.

"I only get a two week shore leave." Kirk answered honestly to Clayser as they continued to walk.

"That a crying shame! They should be giving you two months captain! You work hard, you deserve time of too." Clayser said, Kirk was trying to figure out if he genuinely cared about him or if he was just bucking for a higher tip.

"Take that up with Starfleet Command! But, aside from that, I actually have an old friend on the station that I will be happy to get back in touch with." Captain Kirk said to Clayser deciding to tell him about GinaMarie, because he seemed like a nice enough person. They were walking very slowly to the counter, so they had time to finish their discussion. You could see the look in the man behind the desks eyes, just waiting for them to come.

"Hahaha! Oh yes? Who is it, maybe I know them. I know most of the people who come and go on this station, I mean I've only been a greeter on this station for ten years!" Clayser gave a hardy laugh, still messing around with Kirk and approaching the desk.

"Um, she is a Starfleet officer, she is a scientist, and she is assigned to this station. Her name is Lieutenant Commander GinaMarie Johnson, have you heard of her?" Kirk asked Clayser, answering his question as to who Kirk's old friend on the station was.

"Oh! Yes of course I know GM she has been stationed here for the last couple years. Nice woman, not to bad looking either. Hahaha! She is a quiet one, she doesn't usually talk to other people unless they address her. Very anti-social, I guess that's why she's not aboard the Enterprise, eh, hahaha!" Clayser said going on a rant about GinaMarie, Kirk knew that he knew her, because only people that are her friends, does she let call her GM. Kirk tried hard not to take offense on her behalf on the things he had said about her. Though some of them were true. He would never say that about his friend.

"Yes, she is a good friend of mine, we attended Starfleet Academy together. We even went to high school together." Kirk told Clayser continuing their conversation about GinaMarie.

"Yes, yes, she is a very kind person. Courteous, very shy." Clayser stooped talking when they reached the counter that they were walking up to.

"Kirk, please come back and talk to me sometime, maybe we can get a drink. This man here, will give you the room, and the password. Take care friend, give my best to GM!" Clayser said, leaving Kirk with the man at the counter, probably not staying with him because he had noticed another person come aboard the station, and it was his job to greet them. Kirk focused his attention on the man behind the desk.

"Kirk, James Tiberius, I told the station I was going to be her." Kirk said really asking for his room number.

"Yes, Captain Kirk, we have been expecting you. Your room is on deck five, section two, room number five twenty nine. Enjoy your stay." The man behind the counter told Kirk and he went back to his console, Kirk knew they weren't finished he hadn't given him his password.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot, your room password is, Kirk Gamma Beta Tango three two. Enjoy your stay." Kirk nodded to him, as he went on continuing his work. He caught the hint of a French accent. He dismissed that though and began walking towards the turbolift.

Kirk entered the turbolift and was thinking about GinaMarie. He looked up and spoke to the turbo lift, "deck 5." Than Kirk was off to the deck where his quarters were.

The turbolift door swung open and Kirk started walking in the corridor. He looked up and saw the sign that said, "Section 1," he needed to get to section two, so he started to walk. Once he was settled in his quarters, he is going to go to GinaMarie's quarters.

He kept walking, Kirk didn't know what he wanted to do first when he got to Earth. But, first he wanted a cup of coffee. A cup of hot coffee, would be great for him right now. Kirk was walking until he reached the sign that said, section two, he knew he was close to his room. He kept walking and he saw the room number, "529," that was his, he walked up in front of the door.

"Computer, open door." Kirk said knowing that he was going to have to input the password that he was given.

"Password required." The computer spurted back at him.

"Kirk, gamma, beta, tango, three, two." Kirk recited his password exactly as the man behind the desk had told him.

The door opened, and Kirk entered. He observed the room, and it was excellent, almost like they would give a nice ambassador. He doubted that he got any special treatment, captains must surly come through this station all the time. Kirk looked around at the replicator, the lounging chair. Even a desk with a console on it. A whole dining room, this was going to be a nice stay. Hopefully a stay with GinaMarie in it.

Kirk walked up to the replicator and just stared into it, admiring the modern technology loving the time that he lived in. He was thinking about what kind of coffee he was going to have, normally he had black coffee, but he was in the mood for cream and sugar. Or maybe even a latte, or even a cappuccino. It was his shore leave, he needed to treat himself. Kirk had never tried an espresso, that's what he wanted was an espresso.

"Replicator, one espresso." Kirk said, not knowing about cream or sugar, he wasn't sure what people put in espressos, so he figured he would try it normally. The replicator materialized a small glass with a seemingly thick black liquid in it. Kirk picked it up and walked over to his desk, it was silver like most of the things in this station, right behind him was a large bay window where he could admire space, and he liked to stare into space. Unlike his good friend Bones, he loved space.

Kirk started to mess with the console, not sure what he wanted to do, but he wanted to talk to GinaMarie. He took his first sip of the espresso, it was quite thick almost like syrup, but it wasn't, it was good, it was very strong, there wasn't much liquid in it.

He looked at the console, and decided to talk to the computer. He hoped the computer would tell him where GinaMarie was staying. Where her quarters were.

"Computer, what is the location of Lieutenant Commander GinaMarie Johnson's quarters. Are they on this deck?" Kirk asked the computer hoping that there wasn't any kind of privacy barriers in the computer.

"Lieutenant Commander GinaMarie Johnson's quarters are located on the fifth deck of the Deep Space K-7 station. The fourth section, room 544." The computer said to Kirk's great pleasure. He was very happy that they quarters were even on this deck. Kirk started to think if she would be happy to see him, happy that he was there. She had to have liked him, they were such good friends, and hopefully she wasn't on duty. That would not be good. Kirk decided to wait another half of an hour to think about what he was going to do.

Time had passed, nearly forty five minutes, and Kirk was standing outside of Room number 544, which was GinaMarie's quarters. He was standing there, Kirk had his hand up about to press the alert button, to show her that someone was at the door. But, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was nervous, James T. Kirk was nervous, talking to a woman. He never had problems with woman. Especially woman who were like GinaMarie, generally not appealing. Kirk felt terrible for even thinking such a mean thought about his friend. He loved her, no matter what, he would always be her friend. Kirk mustered the courage to push the button, but before he could, the door opened by itself. On the other end of the door was GinaMarie.

She had long dirty blonde, ginger mixed hair that was brushed and ran down to just below her shoulders. Her blue eyes were large, and bold with surprise to see him. Her short stature was noticeable, but not a problem. She was shaky, almost scared to see him. Kirk couldn't determine if it was because he was just standing outside of her quarters, or if she was just scared to see him in general. He hoped for the latter, or none at all.

"James?" GinaMarie said to Kirk. To hear her voice was wonderful, he hadn't seen or heard her in person for so long. It was weird, she never called him James, she always called him Jim, and it must have been out of shock to see him. Also, Kirk was glad to see that she was surprised in a happy way, and didn't find it creepy he was there. At least, that's what he inferred from her tone.

"GM! It's been so long." Kirk said not knowing what do, so went for what seemed right and they shared a large hug.

The hug seemed to last longer than the usual hug. Kirk was still wearing his yellow command uniform from the Enterprise. GinaMarie was wearing a standard blue science division Starfleet uniform.

"Kirk, I've missed you so much…I…Just…I don't know." GinaMarie said, getting choked up not knowing what to say, so she just squeezed Kirk harder.

"I've missed you too, GM, how have you been?" Kirk said with the cool head that he usually had, completely unlike how GinaMarie was talking.

"I missed you Jim!" GinaMarie said repeating herself. She knew it and everyone else knew how awkward of a speaker she was, but it didn't bother Kirk, he thought it was cute if anything.

"So do you have some time to catch up?" Kirk asked GinaMarie wanting to catch up with her and talk to her.

"Um, I go on duty eleven hundred hours, I have a couple hours." GinaMarie said. Kirk noticing that she was stuck with the night shift, of where ever she was stationed. Kirk just stood there for a few moments, waiting for her to invite him in, which she had neglected to do. Not out of disrespect, but out of sheer nervousness.

"Oh, yeah follow me." GinaMarie said, turning around and disappearing into her quarters. Kirk followed her in, and noticed her quarters were identical to his, just lived in. She walked over across her room, to her dining room table and sat down. Kirk noticed that she was wearing black socks that every officer was issued. She was sitting down, wanting Kirk to sit at the opposite chair to chat but not making it obvious. Kirk took it upon himself to seat himself in the chair adjacent to her own.

"So, why is such a wonderful scientist such as yourself stuck with the night shift?" Kirk said attempting to flatter her.

"Thanks, but no. I am on the night shift, I work in a lab, I mostly just do side stuff. I basically am the relief pitcher to the main scientists." GinaMarie making the ancient earth analogy to baseball, which brought out the tomboy of such in her.

"Well that's not fair, I should see what I could do about getting you your rightful position. Like chief science officer, on the bridge, main shift." Kirk said, he had every intention of doing it, but he didn't think they would care honestly about his recommendation.

"No, please, it's fine. One day, I'll get out of here. It's scary, Klingons are violent, they hurt people, and when you're a tiny little shit like me, they…pick on you a lot." GinaMarie said explaining to Kirk what the Klingons treated her like.

"Maybe you need somebody to talk to the Klingons." Kirk said with an offer tied into that statement somewhere. GinaMarie was becoming more and more flattered as he kept insisting to help her.

"Yeah, maybe." GinaMarie said smiling to Kirk, not exactly propelling the conversation, but Kirk didn't mind.

"So do you have a boyfriend, yet?" Kirk asked hoping they were good enough friends for her not to feel intruded by him asking. He had talked to her recently, he knew she didn't have one. But he had to ask anyway.

"No…" She said with a hint of regret in her voice, Kirk could tell that she was sad that there was nobody in her life, at all.

"Well I'm sure that won't be for long. A beautiful woman like you, must turn every head in a bar." Kirk said to her, watching as her cheeks blushed and she became greatly nervous.

"Yeah, I wish…" She said becoming more and more sad. Kirk didn't know if he wanted to ask her to eat dinner with him. If he did ask her it would cheer her up, or he could get rejected, and ruin a friendship. It was the question that every man that has a friend that is a girl that he wants to become more, is faced with.

"Well, do you have anything interested planned for you and your colleagues at the lab, on this action packed night?" Kirk asked trying to flatter her but he wasn't sure how he was doing that through that question, but never the less, it was his intentions.

"Nope. Like usual probably just cleaning beakers, and cleaning up the shit-hole that the real scientists left behind." GinaMarie said with clear displeasure for her own job, in the laboratory that she was assigned to.

"What possesses you to insinuate that you aren't a real scientist? GM, you are one the most qualified scientists I have ever seen." Kirk said knowing that she was flattered. Her face was completely read and she was looking down at the table avoiding eye contact.

"I...I...they…just, real scientists don't clean beakers all night." GinaMarie said putting herself down yet again.

"You have to start somewhere GinaMarie. In the future, I see you on covers of books, that speak of the great contributions you made to the warp theory science, you will be more prominent then Zephron Cochrane!" Kirk said over exaggerating a little to himself, but who knew, she could turn out like that. Kirk could tell that she was starting to get more comfortable with him, like she was when they used to talk because, now she was just laying back in the chair, comfortable staring at him.

"Yeah, the closest thing to a book cover I will ever come to, is if I fall asleep on a warp theory text book." GinaMarie said starting to smile at the joke she had made. Kirk started in a hardy giggle as well, because it was in all fairness very humorous.

"You must be on book covers everywhere then, huh GM!" Kirk said jabbing at her again, followed by both of them chuckling deeply.

"Oh god Jim, you haven't changed a bit have you." GinaMarie said happily, because she didn't want him to change. She loved him just the way he was, they would stay at each other's dorm rooms at the academy and just talk and joke around, study, all night long. Kirk missed those days, things were so much simpler. The only thing he had to worry about was school and GM. Now he has hundreds of lives in his hands, every day, it was a very stressful yet rewarding experience.

"Oh, GM, I try." Kirk kidded again now they were both leaning back in the chairs having the time of their life, not thinking bout Starfleet, no work, just them.

"Want a beer?" GinaMarie asked Captain Kirk. Kirk hardly ever drank, but if he did ever want to drink, it would be with his friend GinaMarie,

"I would love one!" Kirk said accepting GinaMarie's offer to get him one. She stood up and walked to into the other room, and approached the replicator. She looked into its alcove and spoke to it, "Two beers, light, and cold." She said and the replicator did the very same thing, and in front of her in the alcove was two beers, in glasses. She picked them up and walked back to the table that Kirk was sitting at. She set one drink by him and one by her. And she just started staring in his eyes once more.

"Thank you very much GM." Kirk said gratefully taking a sip of the ice cold beer, which he could go for right now on his much needed shore leave.

"Never a problem for you, Jim." GinaMarie spoke to Kirk, and he took what she said as a compliment.

"Why thank you. Hey! Do you remember when we got so drunk the night before our third year finals?" Kirk said beginning to reminisce over good times that the two of them had had over the years. Specifically when they were in Starfleet Academy together.

"Yeah! We didn't wake up until the day after, to take the exams late!" GinaMarie joked back. The story was, they were so scared and nervous for the test, they decided to try and drown their nerves away. And, well damn it did a good job. They neither of them could recall what had happened that night. They were blacked out for the whole next day, just to wake up first thing that morning to take the exams, hung over as all hell. Never the less they both passed them with flying colors. It wasn't surprising they studied all the time, just so they could get an excuse to hang out with each other, so they did learn the material well.

"Oh lord! Third year at the academy was the best! There wasn't a day that went by when we weren't studying together, that's why you became one of my best friends, and you are one of the nicest, sweetest, kind-hearted people I have ever met in my life." Kirk said going out of his way to compliment her. GinaMarie was stunned that he would say something so nice, but she wasn't good at talking, and was terrible at accepting compliments, so she gave the most blushed smile she could. And tried to steer the conversation away from that.

"Remember your friend, Leonard, who used to study with us some time. He was an asshole had a chip on his shoulder and wanted to be a doctor. I thought he would be the worst at it, because a man like that had to have terrible bed-side manor." She referred to Bones of course, Kirk wasn't going to jump to Bones' defense, because he knew that pretty much everything she was saying was true.

"Yes! Bones!-"Before Kirk could continue his sentence GinaMarie blurted out first cutting him off.

"Yeah Bones! That's what you called him!" GinaMarie interjected, taking a couple more gulps of her ice cold beer.

"Yeah! He is actually the chief medical officer on board the Enterprise. The ship I command. He is actually become a damn fine physician, and a trusted friend of mine. I would do anything for him. _If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do." _Kirk said with a weird chill going down his spine.

"Really? I still can't get over that, Captain Kirk, I could always see Cadet Kirk but Captain Kirk, is a stretch, what's next Admiral Kirk?" she joked kidding not letting him answer before she jumped into her next sentence.

"Bones, I would like to talk to him again, if it ever is possible. He may have been an asshole, but he was definitely the life of the party. I loved to drink with that guy!" GinaMarie screamed, gulping down the remainder of her beer. GM was right Kirk thought; Bones was a great guy to drink with, he was one of the funniest men he had ever met. The life of the party was an understatement for what Bones was.

"Yeah! I'll tell him you said hello. I wanted him to come on shore leave with me. But he was too busy, and had no more shore leave days." Kirk said to GinaMarie emphasizing that he wished he had someone to spend his vacation with.

"Oh yeah? Where are you going for your shore leave vacation?" GinaMarie asked Kirk, with genuine care.

"I'm going back to Earth for two weeks, I don't know what I'm going to do there, but I am going there." Kirk responded to GinaMarie.

"Oh…that sounds like it should be a great deal of fun then." GinaMarie said, Kirk could tell she was thinking long and hard about something. Kirk wanted to invite her to dinner, in his quarters, but he didn't know how to ask, or what to say, or if he was even in a position to ask her to have dinner with him.

"Yeah I expect it to be. I want to go back to Iowa, I loved it there I could never get over the smell, you would have to go there to know the smell that I'm talking about." Kirk said trying to explain it to GinaMarie.

"Jim! You forget I'm from Iowa, for god's sake we went to high school together. I am well aware of the smell you are talking about, and that is an understatement, that smell is one of the best's ones in the world. I haven't been to Iowa since I left for the academy, my parents are still there." Kirk forgot she had lived there, and wasn't going to go any farther talking about her parents, he knew about the testy relationship that she had with her parents. They didn't help her grow up, they never gave her any of the attention advice or anything that she needed growing up as a woman. But, it all came back to bite them in the ass, when their beloved daughter that they didn't seem to care about went off to be in Starfleet, and to boot hasn't been there to see them in that many years. It was almost sad, he would do anything to let her see her parents, you need a strong relationship with your parents, and he wished that he had the opportunity to get to know his parents. But he didn't. And he didn't want other people to be robed of the experience like he was. Maybe she would come with him to Earth, it was a farfetched idea, and he would not mention it.

"Duh! I don't know where the hell my mind is today! I'm serious, I'm going to sleep well tonight I need it!" Kirk said joking around.

"Yeah…" GinaMarie said as she watched Kirk guzzle down the rest of the beer that was in his glass filled with ice cold beer. He was going to do it, Kirk had actually mustered himself to ask her to eat dinner with him, and that is all he had to do, was do it, it wasn't that hard, he knew it wouldn't be.

"GM, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"


End file.
